Samantha: The Non Pony of Equestria
by Draco MalfoyGirl 16
Summary: A baby girl came to Equestria on a beam of light as her world was ending. She was found by Princess Celestia and taken in to raise as her own foal. This is the story of the non-pony of Equestria and the life she faces with trying to fit in, in this new magical world. It will mostly follow the storyline from the show and maybe some of the storylines from Equestrian Girls movies too.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, yeah this will be a female human baby ending up in Equestria and taken in by ponies as one of their own even if she is different. I don't own MLP I only own Samantha. If I owned MLP, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now, would I?

No, it's not going to be one of those stories where the OC will fight the evil that has destroyed her world... or at least I don't think this will be. I have a plan for this story, but I do change what I want for the ending quite a bit, so I don't know unless you guys want it to be.

Chapter 1: Mysterious Arrival

It was a warm cloudless night and the moon and stars shown with all their might down on the city on the mountainside. Only the guard ponies were about at this time of night. The air was filled with music from the crickets. In the distance stood a large white castle with golden spires. Within one of the ivory tower's balcony stood a large pony with a snow-colored coat, On her head stood a long milky unicorn horn separated from her pastel rainbow colored flowing mare by a golden three-pronged crown with a purple diamond-shaped jewel place in the center. Her tail matched her mane in color and flow. Her alabaster wings were folded to her lean body. Her regal head glazing up at the moon and its dark shadows etched onto its surface in the shape of a Unicorn. The majestic pony lowered her head, and she closed her violet eyes in sadness.

"Oh, Sister I miss you so much. I wish things could have been different for us. One day I hope it will be." She said sorrowfully. When she finally opened her eyes and looked up, she couldn't help but gasp with wide eyes as the sky lit up by a large beam of teal light that came down a few miles outside of the city then vanished as if it had never happened to begin with. The sovereign pony began to fill with curiosity as she unfurled her wings and took off in the direction where the light had been. After a few minutes of flight, she landed just outside the charred circle of grass. Her golden shoed hoof just an inch away from the strange phenomenon. She bent down and sniffed the grass and to her amazement, it didn't smell burnt at all. Righting herself, she looked ahead to an object in the center of the ring. She cautiously walked to it only to find it was a weirdly shaped basket with a lilac colored blanket inside as she stepped closer the blanket moved. She stopped and listened to the sounds that seemed to be coming from the basket. She lowered her head to take the blanket in her teeth and pulled it back a little while watching for anything that might be dangerous then shock graced her worried face as she dropped the covering. Inside was a foal of some sort making cooing sounds as it moved its tiny hands and feet while its head looked around and then landed on the royal pony. The pony her head down to the foal like creature looking into its icy blue eyes. It was very fair looking in the coat department and well didn't have any fur to speak of. Its mane wasn't much just like newborn foals, but the darkened tuffs of hair could be seen even in the night.

"How did you get here little one?" She asked critter while it only blinked at her without giving any form of answers. Suddenly a cream-colored fold papers got the pony's attention. A pastel yellow glow surrounds her horn as the papers glowing in the same color floated and unfolded before the tall pony. One was blank while the other one held a note.

 _I have seen the fate of my world which its already very bleak and the end it's drawing nigh soon there will be nothing left of our once beautiful and magical world like yours. Once we walked among the clouds, but dark forces have grown and started casting its shadows now we are banished to the ground to live in the shadows as the magic has left us. My regret is we never saw it coming. We saw it coming and did nothing until it was too late and our fight was futile we were quickly overpowered. I'm using the last of my magic to send my daughter away to where it's safe._

 _Before my daughter Samantha was born I had seen her future in your world and it was bright. Full of joy, wonder, and happiness with only a few hardships, but what is a full life without this. She was born on a day what you call Hearth's Warming Eve at sunrise. She is meant for you. Enclosed is a blank parchment do not dismiss it for it, is infused with magic to help any questions you may have to care for her properly just hold it and think about what you want to know and your answer will be written. I know your species wears clothes on occasions, but ours wears them all the time to protect our modesty. Samantha seems to have taken more to dresses. She always smiles more when she wears them._

 _If only I could have written everything down, but time is too short for such things so much will be left unsaid. I only wish I could have given you more details on what we are, but it's better for us to be lost in history. The only thing I wish for her to know is that I love her with all my heart and that things could be different._

Celestia lowered the papers. Folding them as she replaced them in the basket thinking of a safe place to keep them hidden. Seers were not common, but she knew they existed here in Equestria so it made sense that other worlds would have them too because magic is a very mysterious mistress indeed and not pen pointed to just one world. She looked once more at the strange critter.

"Samantha so it seems that we were destined to meet the little one," She said cooing down at the little girl who smiled wide and kicked her tiny feet happily. "Let us go home little one." She said as she picked up the basket and took off to her castle. The journey was quite as Samantha fell into a deep sleep. Once Celestia landed stallions of different colors in golden armor approached her each mirroring the other facial expression of worry.

"Your majesty you had us all worried. We saw the beam of light and when we could find you we feared the worst." Said one of the Pegasus ponies with a charcoal coat. The other guards nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine. I went to investigate the light myself and found that it carried this foal to our world from hers by her mother. Her world is dying and her mother wanted her to live life." Said one of the Pegasus ponies with a charcoal coat. I'm going to raise her myself." Celestia started proudly. She had always wanted to have goals, but being the ruler of all of Equestria left no time to find a stallion and settle down, so she thought she would never be a mother, but nowhere was her chance and as selfish as it sounded she wasn't going to let it go for this maybe her only chance. Sure she was the ruler, and she treated her subjects as if they were all her children, but it wasn't the same as hard as she tried to make it so. They had true mothers of their own. The guards gasped and looked into the basket that she had set down after she had landed.

"What creature is this?" One unicorn guard asked as he like the others was shocked beyond belief at what his eyes were seeing.

"I'm not sure, but her name is Samantha from what the note said. It never mentioned what race she is. It doesn't matter what she is she will be raised like any other pony would. Now if you please excuse me I would like to retire for the night. Good night gentlecoats." She announced as her horn once again lit up in the same pastel yellow color lifted the basket to float in front of her as she walked to her room as the guard ponies clearness a path then went back to their rounds knowing that their sovereign was now safe at home once again. All were thinking about the new foal in the princess's life and what they were all in for as the young mare would grow up. Many thought about their own foals at home and shuttered others beamed with pride while a few looked clueless as they have yet to understand what it meant to have foals of their own.

A/n: Yeah, first chapters are always the hardest for me sorry it was so short. The next one will not be much of a story either more like bonding moments and the like as Celestia gets more into motherhood.

I guess I feel more at comfortable with the story as I write more chapters because I really start to get a feel for it. I just hope I can do my idea justice in the end.

I also want to do a Thunderlane story, but I may wait awhile till this one is almost done.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Here is chapter 2. I have also added this story to my account on FiM Fanfiction and Wattpad under PNeoQueen (sailor moon inspired name that I have been using for years for aol and other social media sites) so if you find this story under a different name please let me know because some of my work has been stolen before. Thanks for all the reviews, favorite, and follows they mean so much to me as it lets me know that you want to see more of my work. This chapter is over 2,000 words this time!

Chapter 2: All of Equestria meets Samantha

By Sunrise the news has spread like wildfire throughout the city of Canterlot. Every pony was talking about the strange foal that came from the sky and was adopted by Princess Celestia. Which started out as rumors which were only confirmed by a few of the royal guards making a stop in the foals and things store solely to leave with bags upon bags of diapers and other things a young filly would need. It was on every ponies muzzle 'Was the foal an earth pony? Pegasus? Unicorn? Alicorn?'no pony knew only speculations could be made.

Back in Canterlot Castle Celestia was sitting on her hunches on golden throne holding Samantha to her chest with her forelegs crossed and at an angle to support the foals head. She looked up and around the pastel amethyst wall running over with stain glass windows in an array of hues some depicting crucial moments in Equestria's history while others were waiting to have such an honor were left as plain windows all of which was reflected in the glossy alabaster floor pale in comparison with the real deals. Light grey coulombs were going from the floor only to tower to the ceiling above. The rich cherry carpeted runners that started at the grand double doors, and it ended at the foot of the throne stood out. It bought a beautiful scene of color to the room that gave ponies a feel welcomed that often put ponies at ease given that they ever faced their sovereign even if she was a kind and loving ruler. The flowers at the base of the throne displayed their bright plum color a tribute to the skills of the royal gardeners stood out next to the charcoal coats of the two unicorns royal guards in they're gleaming suit of armor. Above that at the end of the first incline on each perimeter are two golden foundations that gently flowed into a small pool of water below. The next slop leads to a golden plateau there the chair of royalty with its rich scarlet cushioning that offered comfort and support on such a grand furniture piece with room on a pony or two on each side. The navy and mauve banners above moved slightly in the breeze that circulated throughout the castle. Then her eyes landed on a group of ponies that stood there waiting for their princess to begin to speak about the new addition to the royal family.

"Your Majesty, what shell we tell Equestria about the new royal foal? Every pony is dying to know the details." One shadowy unicorn mare with a bright chartreuse mane said as she is levitating a parchment and ivory quill in front of her really to take down Celestia's statement. She was head of the Public Relations Department of the Canterlot Castle, and this was the biggest story of the year as foal just don't fall from the sky as this one seemed to have. Every pony in the group nodded their head even they had heard the talk around town. Princess Celestia sighed she was hoping to keep Samantha to herself for a little while with only the ponies in the castle knowing of her existence, but it was too much to expect for, for her little ponies tend to spread gossip faster than she could raise the sun and the moon.

"You have to tell them the truth, and we will hold a celebration on in a fortnight and formally introduce all of Equestria to Princess Samantha. She will not be hidden away like a monster but will grow up in front of her subjects. You know your duties" Celestia announced in her normal gentle voice, but behind the kindness, the world held much strength as she determined that Samantha was to be accepted like any other child of her land would. It would just break her heart if her filly were to be mistreated because she was different. Celestia could already see that Samantha had a kind nature about her and she didn't want to see that destroyed like with her beloved sister. Most of the ponies in front of her scattered to begin planning. An older emerald unicorn Stallion with the sunshine mane remained behind. A fuchsia tape measure was dangling on each side of his front legs. Under the tape measure his crisp azure dress button-down dress shirt screamed quality and expertise. He started walking up to his princesses as his horn began glowing a soft raspberry as a small notebook and black quill flew out from hind him in the same color as the glow.

"All right little one let's get your measurements so we can get a dress form built to make your lovely new dress for your big day." He said in a deep, but kindly voice as Celestia levitated Samantha in front of her as the unicorn began taking down her measurements. Samantha whinnied the whole time and didn't stop till she felt safe in Celestia's embrace.

"Now that was so bad was it my butterfly. Tailor Needle is going making you a pretty new dress for when you meet everypony." She cooed to the baby she was holding who only smiled and gave a silent laugh.

"I will get right on it, and I have your measurements. Both dressed will be ready the day before." Tailor said with a bow before turning and walked out of throne room on his way to his work area in another part of the castle.

"I think its time for a bottle and a nap butterfly," Celestia started with a smile as she used one leg to support her baby and strolled out of the room only to be hit by a pungent order. Her eyes widened as she looked down only to see a very smiley baby. "We will have to add a diaper change to that list." her laughs echoed while counted on her way to Samantha's new room that farther down the hall from her room. Far enough to where Samantha would feel she had a bit of space from her mother when she got older, but still close enough for Celestia to have a peace of mind to be able to go to her daughter fast enough if she was in trouble. As they entered, the room Celestia looked around. It was still plain looking. Only been just cleaned up and out during the night while in the morning filled with furniture that a foal would need to be comfortable. Many of the maids wanted to help with the decorating, but Celestia simply refused. Most mothers had gone through the nesting phase and have gotten the baby's room decorated themselves. She always had wanted to do the same thing, and here she finally had the chance. The whole room was a very light sky blue with a snowy carpet and a large window on the right side that went from the floor only to come to a point at the top and that had a great view of the famous gardens below. On each side of the window sat flowing lilac curtains. On the left side of the room was a pale hardwood crib with lilac bedding and a deep blue alicorn plush with a light blue mane. She had Tailor make a plush of Luna to as she told him "to help watch over her in her dreams," but it was a way for Samantha to have Luna close. Just above the crib is a pale wooden shelf full of different plus toys. Over the crib were colorful clouds, stars, the moon, and sun mobile. Straight ahead was a matching changing table with more matching shelves around the wall to hold the diapers, wipes, extra clean bottles next to foal iron-enriched formula, and small, light purple towels to clean up any mess or spit ups. A few more minor windows on the same wall, but each with the same lilac curtains, but pulled over the windows as the sun shone into the room, but didn't hit Samantha in the eyes as Celestia went about changing, feeding, and rocking Samantha to sleep. Once she was sure Samantha was asleep, she played her down in the crib and pulled up the blanket around her so she wouldn't get a chill being only in her diaper. Celestia looked at her baby for a moment longer before quietly worked to finish the final touches on the decorations. Every so often looking over at her daughter to make sure she still was asleep.

Two weeks passed in a blink of an eye. Celestia was pacing in front of an aero silk light fuchsias gray dress dragged the floor with every step while waiting for Tailor to finish adjustments on Samantha's dress. She pulled a small section back at the edge to look out only to see what looked like half of Equestria was out there waiting to get a glimpse of the new royal addiction.

"Mommy is waiting for you, little one oh she is just so well behaved not even one little sniffle about being away from you too long. She kept very still, and I fixed her hemline now she can kick away without getting her hooves caught in the skirt." He said as he held out the baby for Celestia to take. As she took her baby into her front legs, she looked over the dress. It was the same colors as her own and on the baby's chest was a replica of Celestia's cutie mark.

"Well, Butterfly its time to have everypony meet you. Are you ready?" Celestia asked as she looks down at her foal. Samantha just smiled and kicked her back legs around while one of her hands grabbed hold of her mothers dress in a tight grip. Celestia nodded her head to the bath pony guards. They nodded their head their golden armor shining against their white coats with short moderate sapphire tails and matching hairs on their helmets as a pop of contrast color. The trumpeting fanfare began as Celestia walked out onto the balcony with Samantha once she got as far as she could go, stopping at the railing, and started her speech hoping for all to end well.

"Equestria you have all heard the rumors by now and I can confirm that they are all true. A beam of light carried a baby far from the end of her world to ours with the hope of living a better life. I have chosen to take her in as my own. I hope that you will be able to see past her different appearance and except her a fellow pony and as your princess. Please join me in welcoming Princess Samantha to our home." She said with excitement as she lifted Samantha with her magic for all of Equestria to see as the crowd cheered. The Wonderbolts zoomed overhead doing small stunts while the fireworks went off around them in celebration of the joyous event. The paparazzi ponies took their photos. The newspaper ponies took notes on what was said while waiting at the edge of their seats for the inside celebration to begin.

As everypony of importance moved inside to the thorn room, Celestia took her seat on her throne holding Samantha as foreign dignitaries and other political figures from each city in Equestria kneeled and gave small baby related gifts to show their loyalty to their princesses. Such as Haakim and Amira gift of incense to help with fussy nights. Wind Rider Captain of the Wonderbolts gifting the little princess a plush of a cornflower colored mare dressed as a Wonderbolts. The rest of the team gave an insignia pillow with each member of the team's names and their rank stitched onto the backside along with Samantha's name with part of their motto into a saying 'Soaring higher never letting any pony grind you down.' Each section of the guards came bent the knee and pledged their undying loyalty to their new princess. Celestia smiled at all the ponies that gathered to see her new daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: MUST READ! I have started a blog for this story on FiM so my readers can keep updated with that is going on with this story. The link in on my profile so feel free to save it to your browser so you can be kept informed.

Chapter 3: Five Years

The years have passed, and Samantha had just turned five years old a few months ago. Celestia had only just marked her height and weight in Samantha's baby book. Height 3'4'' and weight 38lb. It amazed Celestia that Samantha was already taller than a foal of her age, but weighted a lot less than a filly. At first, she had been concerned that she wasn't on the right path of development since Celestia didn't even know what Samantha even was made her even more concerned. She wanted to make sure she was healthy and happy. She knew she was a happy little foal always smiling and having those around her smile too if they were having a bad day. She was always running around playing with her toys. Her long inky hair was always flying behind her making her milky skin glow even more. After consulting the magical blank note and her mind was put at ease that she was indeed healthy.

Celestia walked down the hallway to her private library. Her golden shoes made a muffled sounds against the plush lavender carpet as she made her way to the massive oak double doors today she was going to take Samantha to see the Pegasi Foal Race. She was going to check the magic blank note about her ability to walk on clouds. She remembers that the written letter said that once their people walked amongst the clouds, but it never mentioned that is was still possible and Celestia didn't want another incident like the one just a week after Samantha's first birthday. She just put Samantha down to play with her toys while she went about some of her royal duties in her private library. She looked at Samantha sitting on a yellow sun rug that rested against the dark floor of the library briefly before she went to read a new bill for her people making sure it benefited everypony before she signed it and got it her royal stamp when she heard a strange noise. She looked away from the parchment only to see Samantha wasn't in the place where she left her. She dropped the parchment while looking frantically around the room only to find she wasn't there. Panic set in as she was just about to call for the guards when she heard the noise again. It sounded like a giggle crossed with a laugh, and it wasn't coming from ground level. She looked up along to snowy walls and the wooden bookshelves and cases only to see Samantha sitting on top of one of the bookcases she didn't know how it was possible for her little girl to get all the way up there she didn't even hear Samantha make any noise when she moved. She had only checked on her not two-seconds ago that shouldn't have been enlightening time for her foal to get all the way up there. The bookcase was massive in size and height. It made Celestia feel small when she stood in front of it. Just as she was about to use her magic to get Samantha down the baby slipped off the top and began to plummet to the floor below. Celestia only had a chance to bolt up and spend her wings before her eye unfolded a miracle. As Samantha was falling, two white long feather wings had appeared on her back as she floated down safely on top Celestia's desk with a giggle. Celestia picked up Her daughter and began checking her over to make sure she was unharmed. She watched as fast as the wings had come they had gone.

"Samantha, did you get up there all by yourself?" She asked Samantha who only smiled.

"Yes!" Samantha exclaimed with one of the few words she knew. Celestia smiled and held her little girl closer.

"You do love to scare your mother don't you my little butterfly?" She asked.

"Mama." Was all Samantha replied. Celestia let out a laugh fill with warmth as her daughter.

"Well, let's ask the note what to do about," Celestia said as she used her magic to lift a key from one of her many drawers on her desk to filing cabinet she had at the very back corner of her library. Where she kept anything that she didn't want others to know about. Strong or dangerous spells where mostly locked away in there for the safety of others in the realm, but also held to parchments one with writing and the most important one the one without. Once opened she used her magic to bring forth the very paper she needed.

"Are feather wings common amongst your people?" Celestia asked the paper in the hope that it was she would have to get used to the idea of it happening and how to explain it to others who may see it and get a terrible fright. So far all the ponies in her kingdom had to take a real liking to her daughter, and she didn't want anything to happen to take that away. It was one of the many fears she had that she hoped would never come to transpire. She didn't think her heart could take any more pain than it already had to felt.

[i]Yes, Feather Wings where once very common with our people, but it was lost long ago when the darkness first settled into our world only the young can call upon them. They lose that ability once they age.[/i]

Celestia smiled at the memory. It had shocked her at first every time it happened, but as the years went by there was only one other occasion it has happened and none since maybe it is something she grew out of, but who knows magic is nothing, but a mystery in itself. Now she once again stood in front of the cabinet with a very familiar parchment. Once she had reassurance, she placed the old parchment back in, closed, locked the cabinet, and replaced the key. Once she was sure everything was again in place, she closed the door and headed towards Samantha's room.

As Celestia opened the door to her daughter's room and looked around as the light from her sun shone brightly into the room giving it life while the room still looks much the same as Samantha was a foal. Only now most of the baby furniture has been replaced by furniture for a young child. The walls were still light sky blue and still complimented the snowy carpet which together kept the room bright looking even on rainy days. The large window on the right still sat the flowing sheer lilac curtains. She had to ask Samantha she wanted another color, but the child quickly puts an end to the idea saying she loved the color that it reminded her of the pretty flowers down in the gardens. Any shade of purple had become Samantha favorite color. Celestia didn't question it. She knew her daughter was very strong-willed and knew what she liked and didn't like. Sightly to the side of the window sat an open ivory and gold doll house made to look the castle with all her little dolls scared all around the house from yesterdays playtime. Straight ahead was a pale hardwood desk with a silver chair. The surface of the desk covered with hand-drawn pictures and crayons. Coloring books stacked at the very top right-hand corner of the desk. Around the desk were pale hardwood shelves lined with storybooks a couple of which were laying on a plush large cloud shaped pillow. To the left on the wall were several pale wood shelves that held plush toys along with several wonder bolt figurings surround an alabaster canopy bed with sheer silvery curtains hung from the four corners of the bed and gathered around each post with a lilac silk ribbon. The lilac bedding which held merely frosted swirls and stars design crumbled. Hidden under the bedding is where Samantha could be found still asleep as the sun hadn't bee up long. She walked over to the bed.

"Samantha, come one wake up. I have a surprise for you." Celestia said in a soft voice as not to startle the sleeping child while gently shaking her. Samantha let out a small moan as her icy blue eye barely opened.

"Momma it's too early," Samantha said in a very groggy small voice as she eyed her mother tiredly as she clutched her Luna doll tighter as she started to go back to sleep. Her mother chucked at her.

"I know sweetie, but I have a surprise for you, and you must get up a little earlier than normal. I made your favorite breakfast to start an exceptional day for us," Celestia stated as she used her right front hoof to try and smooth down her daughters midnight hair that was sticking up on the left side of her head. Samantha's eyes widen at the mention of her mother making breakfast. Usually, the cook did all the meals as Celestia was too busy with her duties to prepare any meals so it was a special treat when Celestia herself would make something. Samantha's face lit up with a mile grin before kicking off the bedding and got up from the bed. Her button blue nightgown flowed behind her as she bolted to her closet to pick out an outfit of the day. After finding one of her favorite dresses, a solid celeste color that had a square neckline with three-quarter sleeves and an A-line skirt that flowed around her knees. It was a simple dress, but Samantha loved it, all the same, she wasn't some pony who was over the top she always took joy in the simplest of things. Once the dress as on she slipped on some flat slip ons in the same color, she ran back to her mother for her to style her hair. Celestia had her sit on the edge of her now made bed with her back facing the window as she sat down on the floor and with her brush in her hoof began to brush her daughter's hair. Pulling it into a half up have down look with a midnight elastic holding the top half of the hair together at the back of the child's head while the rest of her hair was left alone. Samantha turned around with a small smile.

"Let's go to breakfast now," Samantha said as her stomach began to growl at the thought of food. Her cheeks turned a light pink, and her mother chuckled.

"Yes, let's go then before it gets cold," Celestia said as she stood up alongside her daughter and both began walking out of the room towards the dining room.

A/N: The wings where my friend's idea since we have been rewatching Escaflowne again. As she said "it could be something to do with magic and the whole cloud thing. They could be like the angles, draconian, or something like that since even you don't have an idea of what Sam is." So I went with it. I'm not sure I like it so I have a poll on my profile page at the very top if you have a account you can vote there or you can vote on a free poll I have on my FiM blog. Link to the blog is on my profile bio page.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Celestia and Samantha entered the spacious dining hall. The room towered over everypony making them have a feeling of being smaller then they were. In the middle of the room stood a long table covered with a snowy cloth upon a crimson and golden rectangle rug covering the ivory and ash glassy checker floor that found throughout most of the castle. On top of the alabaster cloth, two mauve table runners that outlined in violet that on each side came to a point and hung vertically in the center of the table while a slightly more red cloth in rose in the same shape was cast over the two with a golden tassel at each end. Each of those runners gave compliments to the centerpiece fruit bowl that filled with just about every piece of fruit that one would ever want. The pastel amethyst walls were shown to be brighter as they bathed in the morning light from the four large clear windows on opposite sides of the room two being on each side of the doors the others stood just behind the other side of the high table. The left and right side of the dining room where full of stained glass windows that were absent of any significant events. Samantha was sure one day all the windows will display the momentous events that will have played out in Equestria, but most not in her time. Plum fabric draped down around the room being held in place by golden ovals with a dark purple diamond shape in the center pinning the material to a very light lilac colored pillars. Samantha and her mother each walked to one of the two chairs that set at each end of the long table. Celestia walked the cherry trimmed in a gold chair opposite the door they came through while Samantha took the same type of chair closer to the short table. The table behind her had the same colored cloth as the large one. The top of the table was a bit more straightforward only holding a press machine, a couple of table plants for decorations, a bowl with some of Equestria's best apple that exclusive came from a small farm in a small town called Ponyville, and a brass punch bowl. Next to the table a little bucket next to the table that used for a trash can for any waste that needed to dispose of. As Samantha sat down in her chair a plate full with french toast topped with a little drizzle of cream cheese with beautiful plump strawberries cut into fourths on each piece of toast placed in front of her along with a glass filled with apple juice by her mother's light gold magic aura. A smile spread a mile wide across her face as she looked at her mother who had own plate with french toast only covered in whip cream pecks.

"You made my favorite!" Samantha exclaimed excitedly as she beamed at her mother. Celestia happily nodded enjoying seeing the smile on her daughter's face.

"Yes, I did. I figured it was a great way to start a Mother-Daughter day together. After I had lowered the moon and raised the sun, I went down to the kitchens and shooed the cooks out. I don't get to cook as often as I would like, but when I do get the chance, I get to make all our favorites." Celestia said with pride in her voice, but also a hint of sadness. She did enjoy cooking and was melancholy that she didn't get to do all the things that mothers do for their children. Like cooking all their meals and sweets, go shopping, see a children's movie at the movie theater, and many other things because of being a royal. Having many duties that get in the way with that, but she got by with that she could and made the most of it for her little girl and herself. Celestia knew the life of a princess since she was a small filly along with her younger sister. She knew what was ahead for Samantha in that department, but she was going to make sure Samantha felt loved at every turn and not to feel like her mother didn't have time for her as she and her sister thought at the time because their parents had things to attend. She will spend every free time that they had together done things and one of her favorites was their nightly sits around the fireplace in her room when they are cuddled together on the luxurious amethyst rug with a long golden body pillow with tassels on each end. Where would she cover Samantha with one of her wings while her daughter told her about her day and all the new things she learned or did. Sometimes Samantha would read a story out loud to her, or she would recite Samantha a story from one of her many books. The best times were when she would tell Samatha a story about a lonely Princess who lost her way. Samantha was always a little lost at the ending for the story had no end, but soon the conclusion will come and on hopes and dreams that it will be a happy one, but only time will tell. She always told her daughter that story on Nightmare Night, and the night before the Summer Sun Celebration it was those nights that she missed Luna the most, and she was often imagining what it would have been like if she was here with them now no doubt she would be spoiling Samantha to no end. Although the emptiness in her heart for her sister, her daughter brightens her day. She smiled as she ate as Samantha chatted away to her trying to guess what was in store for the day, but he lips were sealed. Once breakfast was finished Celestia used her magic to clear the table of their dishes. Bring them into the kitchen before rejoining Samantha as they began to make their way out of the castle side by side. As they made their way out, Celesta walking silently across the floor as if she was made of air while Samantha playfully skipped ahead of her mother turning around every few seconds to watch her mother then start again, when the ground beneath their feet shook as if it wanted to split in two and swallow everything up in one gulp. Celestia and Samantha stopped in their tracks. Samantha looked at her mother with concern written all over her angelic face.

"Mama, what was that?" Samantha asked with a little tremble in her voice as she tried not to sound a frightened as she felt. Her cream colored skin became almost pure white with her fear. Celestia stood shocked to the core but quickly recovered to her normal composed self.

"Stay here, and I will check it out," Celestia spoke softly as she walked towards the door, but not before passing her daughter and placing a small kiss on the top of her head in the hopes of returning her to a calm demeanor. Samantha stood as still as the statues around her and waited for her mother to leave before as silently as she could follow her mother out. She knew she should stay put like she was told to, but she was as curious as ever to see what was happing in her world and hoping to see a bit of her mother's heroics only sweetened the deal for her. She watched as her mother stood in their manicured courtyard looking around when a crash was heard to the left. It sounded like it was coming from the gifted school for Unicorns that she ran. Celestia turned her head elegantly in the direction of the commotion, as did Samantha and gasped at the sight of soft pink lighting coming from one of the golden towers where a light periwinkle dragon with leafy green scales stood head busted through the roof. Samantha watched her mother walk in quick trot towards the tower while Samantha tried to keep up without making a sound. Once in the tower she followed her mother to the exam room and hid behind the dark wooden door frame as her mother laid a comforting hoof on a light grayish mulberry colored unicorn filly surrounded by the bright orchid color of her magic and floating a foot off the ground. She looked to the left and seen the examiner ponies surround by the same light floating in the air along with their clipboards. Samantha was shocked to see such power coming from someone so young as herself. Her mother smiled gently at the small unicorn. Her mother always had a motherly way with any pony and Samantha always thought that was why all the ponies loved her. She knew that was why she loved her and that fact that she was her mother despite the fact she wasn't a pony. Her mother never hid the fact that she was different and told her it never made any difference to her what Samantha was because she loved her with all her heart and soul. Samantha watched with eager eyes as the filly calmed down from her loss of control. Her magic disappeared slowly as she had fallen to the ground landing on her feet. The soft pink lighting appeared again only to turn the full grown dragon back into its original form of a newly hatched baby dragon who began to suck its pointed tail cutely, the examiner ponies feel to the ground, and two potted places turned into a mare and a stallion. Samantha's mother smiled and began talking to the filly telling her that she has never seen such magic come from one so young. Samantha nodded her head in agreement to such a statement as her mother told the filly that she wanted her as her student at the school. Samantha giggled as she filly jumped up in excitement before dropping back down to the ground at something her mother said. Samantha really couldn't hear over her filly's 'Yes!' while her mother pointed to her flank. On her side was a bright pink star with six points combined with six points in-between the pink points and to finish it off five small white stars scattered around the bigger star, her cutie mark that in a flash showed up out of nowhere when she found her extraordinary talent, something that made her special.

"My Cutie Mark!" She exclaimed once she was up from the gray floor she bounced around Celestia in a series of 'Yes.' Her parents stood by her as she hopped around. A light gray mare with the moderate purple and gray stripped mane with three stars in the same shade of purple as her mane stood next to a stallion with a dark phthalo blue mane that contrasted perfectly with his grayish azure colored coat. Both stood with a proud, loving look on their face at their daughter's achievement.

"Samantha, please come and introduce your self," Celestia called to her daughter with a smile on her muzzle. Samantha gulped and came out from around the door frame with a shy look on her face as she the young filly stopped and looked at the youngest princess of Equestria with awe. Samantha strolled to her mother with her head slightly down at the shame of being caught. "I'm not mad at you dear now come and say hello to my newest student." Samantha looked at her mother once more to see if she was really in trouble, but the smile stood as real as she was. Looking to the little filly with her parents behind her, she curtsied to them and gave them a proper greeting as she was brought up to do when meeting new people whether they were of importance or commoners.

"Hello, my name is Samantha. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," She stated sweetly before standing up and giving them one of her beautiful smiles that showed off her small ivory teeth. The filly and her parents bowed deeply to show their respect to their princess. "Oh, please that isn't necessary. I'm just like everypony."Samantha said quickly. She was never one for formalities, after all, she was just a kid.

"Samantha why don't you take Twilight to the gardens and play while I work out the details with her parents." Celestia kindly suggested with a knowing glint in her eyes. Samantha nodded.

"Come on Twilight I will show you my favorite place to read in the garden," Samantha said as she turned as she walked side by side with the light grayish mulberry colored unicorn filly. The tiny unicorn's face brightens like a thousand suns shown down on her.

"You like to read?" Twilight asked shyly as they headed out the door.

"Like? No, more like love. I read everything I can get a hold of."Came Samantha's reply.

"Me too!" twilight roared as the girls voiced began to fade as the distance. Each was discussing their favorite book or what they were reading currently. Their parents looked at each other with a grand smile each thinking the same thing 'Their daughter was finally making a friend.'

A/n: Sorry it took me so long to get out this chapter, but I couldn't settle on how I wanted this chapter to go so I kept rewriting and then deleting it because I just wasn't happy with it. Then I started getting lost in other fanfiction from Tokyo Ghoul, Riverdale, Dragon Ball, and Yuri on Ice. Then after a nasty storm I was on my way to work and stepped on a big branch and slid down the bottom half of the stair of my apartment and hurt my ankle really bad so I was out of work for a week this week which gave me a chance to finish this chapter.

The next chapter starts at the beginning of MLP:FiM and will go from there because I think you guys have enough of the back story and much more will be relieved as the story goes on.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know it has been a while and im so sorry, but life just got in the way. So here is chapter 5!

Chapter 5

Years Later

"The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon, and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since" A young mare with a light mulberry coat read aloud from the book she was reading from while lying under the refreshing shade that the moderate tree offered on a hot sunny day like this. The shade darkened her moderate purple mane with a bright raspberry streak that normally stood out in beautiful bright colors. She brought her front left hoof to her muzzle in thought before musing aloud. "Hmm...Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before…but where?"

"Maybe in an old mare's tail that you heard as a foal and also just read about now?" A feminine angelic voice of her friend for some years spoke up. Twilight turned her head to look in the direction of the sound. Leaning against one of her favorite tree next to a modest calming brook that reflected the same blue as the sky was Samantha reading her book. Her milky white skin stood out even more again the shade of the tree. She liked to joke that she could pretty much glow in the dark. Her ink colored mane seems to only help with that joke as the two contrasted greatly. Her bright frosty cerulean eye looked back into Twilight's own violet eyes. On the ground next to her was a small amber box with a cherry color ribbon wrapped around each side of the box meeting to form a bow on top of the box.

"Maybe, I need to do some research." The young mulberry mare said she stood up while packing her saddlebags with her books. Samantha sighed as she looked up into the tree. Its lush jade leaves could be seen much better now that it was summer. Only a few straggling fuchsia flowers still bloomed, but it wasn't as prevalent as they were a couple of months ago. Closing her book Samantha stood up while placing the book in a specially made canvas saddle bag, that she was sitting on to protect her beryl summer dress, putting the strap on her shoulder, making sure it was resting on the fabric strap of her sleeveless dress. She then proceeds to adjust the full knee-length skirt to make herself look more presentable, once she was happy with the way her clothes looked she bent back down to grab the present from its spot. Twilight and Samantha began to make their way down one of the many worn beige pathways around the castle that led into the city of Canterlot.

"There you are Twilight and Raven," A voice spoke up as a trio of unicorn mares came into view in front of them. Raven smiled as she saw her friends. Minuette on Raven's right, the easiest pony to find in a crowd as most ponies had a contrast between their manes and coats, while Minuette was pretty much every shade of blue under the sun. A light cornflower blue coat, moderate blue mane with a few streaks of light blue-grey, and light blue with the same color scheme on her tail and her sapphire eyes. The only thing that really stood on her was her cutie mark with was a golden hourglass filled top to bottom with sand. On the far side of the trio stood Lemon Hearts with her brilliant yellow coat that seems to help her raspberry colored eye stand out even with her cerulean mane and tail. In the middle of the trio was Twinkleshine. Her pearly coat made her pale verse mane and tail pop and stood out along with her icy blue eyes. Each of the mares had different colored boxes tied with ribbons on their backs."Moon Dancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come?"

"Oh, Sorry girls…I've got a lot of studying to catch up on," Twilight said as she gestured to the book of old mare tails she had been reading not a few minutes ago. She flashes a nervous smile at her other three friends. Raven shook her head.

"I was on my way to the courtyard now," Raven said as she pushed some on her hair behind her right ear as she held up the gift she had been carrying around for a while. When she turned to look at Twilight, she was gone. She looked over her friends to see the purple mare galloping back to her home most likely to do some research. Twinkleshine sighed as they all turned to watch Twilight run at high speed.

"Does that pony do anything other than study?" She asked no one in particular.

"She does other things, but once she is onto something, there is no stopping her till she finds what she needs to find. Its just the kind of pony she is." Raven started as she looked at the other ponies. The other mares nodded and turned to continue their way to Moon Dancers party.

Shortly after the party, Raven made it home. As she came in through the front door, she was meet by her mother.

"So butterfly how was Moon Dancer's party?" Princess Celestia asked as she gracefully walked over to her daughter and nuzzled her cheek with her alabaster muzzle.

"It was fine. Moon Dancer seemed a little down that Twilight didn't come. I think she was counting on it." Samantha replied as she pulled away. Her fair skin was slightly darker from being out in the sun for most of the day, but she knew it would be back to normal in just a couple of days.

"Yes, I remember she always stuck close to Twilight while in school. I'm so happy she made friends, but I wish she were a little more out there with the other ponies. Also from the look of your dress, I can tell you had a good time I just wanted to ask anyway," She stated as she looks at her daughter's dress and seeing a few small stains. Samantha blushed a light red which leads her mother to let out a modest chuckle.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice," Samantha said meekly looking down at her dress as if she should have known better.

"I don't mind. As I told you a thousand times, nothing is meant to be clean and tidy for long for sometimes that means you aren't having fun. What's life without fun…cake." Celestia said as her multi-pastel colored mane flowed lazily behind her as she smiled which was infectious for Samantha broke out in a slight grin as her mother's love for cake.

"I know, but ponies except me to be at my best and I don't want to disappoint them," Samantha stated as she looked back at the alicorn who had been her mother for the last 17 years. She never seemed to age, but Samantha guesses it was part of being an alicorn.

"You could no more disappoint them as you could me my dear butterfly Always remember that. Now I have Twilight a few tasks to do in Ponyville for the Summer Sun Celebration, and I would like you to go along and give her a hoof." She gave a sad smile that was gone in an instant and replaced by her normal one. Samantha dismissed it as a tick of the light in the entrance way.

"You mean to keep her from freaking out over every little thing like she normally does. Ok, I can do that." She affirmed know how Twilight got when Celestia asked her to do something. She went off the deep end of crazy.

"Yes, please, I feel it would be best. I have arranged a place for you two to stay overnight so why don't you go up to your room and change and meet Twilight out front for the carriage to take both of you to Ponyville. I wish you luck." She once again gave a mournful smile, and it was gone as soon as it appeared. Samantha nodded and began making her way to the central staircase heading to her room.

After a shower, a new dress, and a change of night and day clothes popped into an overnight bag Samantha set off to the front of the castle. Once Samantha joined Twilight and Spike on the golden carriage the two white Pegasi guard pony spread their wings, and they took flight. As they flew Spike reread the letter Celestia has sent Twilight in repose to her previous message on Nightmare Moon. Told her to relax, have fun, and make some friends. Twilight pouted before showing us a plan that has popped into her head. This wasn't what her mother wanted, but Samantha thought it best to leave Twilight be until it started to get out of hand. All too soon they landed on the roadway in the middle of Ponyville. We all disembarked off the carriage and thanked the guards for their services and them where off back to Canterlot. Taking a moment to look around while Spike and Twilight were talking Samantha could see an all pink pony trotting toward them. Her coat was a light pink while her mane and tail were every curly and a lovely shade of hot pink. Once she was close enough, and Spike told Twilight to try and make a new friend. She looked very unsure and a little scared. So Twilight just smiled and said hello. The pink pony jumped into the air with a gasp and shot off in the direction she was already heading while leaving the rest in confusion.

"Well, that was interesting all right," Twilight said as she turned back to face everypony while making a face. Spike let out a sigh as we began walking trying to start on the checklist.

"Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations Sweet Apple Acres." Spike read aloud from the checklist as Sweet Apple Acres came into view. Samantha had to admit that it was very picturesque. The lush green hills and land were covered int different kind of apple trees. The sky was very blue even more blue than it seemed in Canterlot, but that might have been because Canterlot was a big city and this was a small town, or maybe it was because Canterlot was on a mountainside while this was in a valley. For whatever reason it was it didn't matter. The dirt path looked very warn, but that just added even more charm to the land. Samantha looked down at her soft blue off the shoulder summer dress. It's full skirt swaying gently as she walked. She was happy she had chosen one of her shorter dress for this trip and kept her longer one to wear for the Celebration as it seemed a bit more elegant this plain one. Her matching flats would end up being dirty, but it was worth it to enjoy the fresh, crisp air that profoundly held the delicious scent of juicy apple that was on either side of the pathway. She glanced over at Twilight and seen she had a look of indifference then at Spike, who was in between them, with a pencil in one claw and the other the parchment holding every detail of the events they would have to check on. It's too bad it was in his face so he couldn't see the beautiful view before him. As they got closer to the Farm House and Barn Samantha could see much of the land around it has been cleared to make room for other crops. What they were she couldn't tell, but she guests that it might be different varieties of vegetables. Next to the house was where the livestock was kept.

"Yeehaw!" The cry was called out as a brilliant gamboge colored blur ran passed up. Only to stop, turn, and use its hind legs to slam into one of the apple trees with buckets underneath it to catch all the falling apples. Samantha could see that it was more than a blur that ran passed it was a mare with a pastel grayish olive mane and tail. To top it all off, she was wearing a tan Stetson hat which went perfectly with the backdrop of the farm. Twilight lowered her head and sighed loudly as she began walking to the mare that made a grand entrance as Spike and Samantha followed.

"Let's get this over with…Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-" Twilight was cut off as the mare took Twilight's hoof into both of hers shaking her hooves so fast as she spoke.

"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends! So, what can I do you for?" She asked as she finally let go of Twilight's hoof and Twilight regained composer.

A/N: Ok, this was a super long chapter so I had to break it up into two parts so now I'm off to rewrite the parts that I don't like anymore and also rewatch the episode to make sure I get everything just right.


End file.
